


Scribbles

by ironstrangepls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Scars, Years After Infinity War, just love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrangepls/pseuds/ironstrangepls
Summary: “It’s not okay,” Stephen’s words are quiet but brisk. “I can’t - I can’t write. It’s all scribbles. M-my hands, they’re-”“Beautiful,” Tony interrupts, tenderly grabbing Stephen’s hand and bringing it up to his lips. He kisses the scarred hand, and then lightly rubs his thumb across. “Your hands are beautiful.”





	Scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this soft fic. I needed to write something sappy after seeing IW for the third time and bawling my eyes out. Enjoy :)

“T-Tony…”

 

Stephen’s words are shaky, his hands following suit. Tony glances up from his phone and rushes to the table where Stephen is sitting. Gently grasping Stephen’s arm, he sees a piece of paper with a line of scribbles. He can barely make out any words.

 

“I-I can’t-”

 

“Shh,” Tony gently shushes Stephen with a careful hand cupping his cheek. A single tear escapes Stephen’s emerald eyes as he looks into Tony’s.

 

“Stephen, it’s okay-”

 

“It’s not okay,” Stephen’s words are quiet but brisk. “I can’t - I can’t write. It’s all scribbles. M-my hands, they’re-”

 

“Beautiful,” Tony interrupts, tenderly grabbing Stephen’s hand and bringing it up to his lips. He kisses the scarred hand, and then lightly rubs his thumb across. “Your hands are beautiful.”

 

Stephen shakes his head and another tear falls down his face. He looks away from Tony: “They aren’t beautiful. They’re scarred. They just remind me of my accident - my mistake. It cost me everything. I-I can’t even do normal things anymore. I only can rely on my sorcery.”

 

Tony interlocks his fingers with Stephen’s: “Stephen, I know. I understand. You want your hands back. But,” he uses his other hand to reach under Stephen’s jaw and turn his head to look at Tony. “The scars won’t go away. Your past will always haunt you, I understand that. But that’s why I’m here. Because I am your present as well as your future.”

 

Stephen stares at the interlocked hands. They fit perfectly, like a puzzle piece sliding into place with its match. His eyes wander back to Tony’s brown ones. 

 

“Your hands are a part of you, Stephen. They are what makes you, well, you. And it is you that I fell in love with. To me, these scars remind me of that, they remind me of your being. They remind me that you aren’t just a sorcerer, but a human being who has made mistakes just like I have made mistakes. To me,” the corners of Tony’s lips shift upwards. “Your hands are exquisite, and if you cannot find a way to love them, then I will just have to love them a little extra.”

 

“I just want to be able to write,” Stephen sighs, glancing back over to the scribbles on the paper. “It hurts to do so. They shake. And I can’t-”

 

“Shh,” Tony puts a finger against Stephen’s lips. “I think you are doing a fantastic job. But I also think that you should not dwell on this, Stephen. A piece of paper with writing on it does not change the way I feel about you and it never will. And you might believe that it matters but it doesn’t.”

 

“Don’t you ever wish you had a normal boyfriend?”

 

Tony’s smile fades and a frown forms: “Normal?”

 

“You know, can do basic functions, non-magical, et cetera,” Stephen murmurs, looking down at the still interlocked hands.

 

“Stephen Strange, I already told you,” Tony replies, raising the interlocked hands to his lips and gently kissing Stephen’s fingers. “Those qualities belong to you, and that’s who I fell in love with. You. And besides,” he lets out a small chuckle. “Your magic is a gift everywhere we go. Even in the bedroom.”

 

Stephen lets out a small laugh in response to the “bedroom” comment. He knows how, well,  _ important _ his magic is to Tony in the bedroom.

 

“Stephen, you have made me the happiest man out there. I’d be damned if you weren’t yourself. And after all, if you were, how do you say, ‘normal,’ I wouldn’t have met the man of my dreams.” Tony smiles as he stares into Stephen’s eyes, and he watches another tear fall down his face.

 

“But-”

 

Tony cuts off Stephen with a kiss, letting go of Stephen’s hand to gently cup around his ear. Stephen’s now free hand finds its way to Tony’s arm and gently grasps it. His eyes close as he melts into the kiss, his current thoughts escaping his mind. 

 

Tony pulls away and touches his forehead to Stephen’s: “But nothing. You are more than your scars. They are just a part of you. You are more than your shaky hands. They are just a part of you. And you are more than just your magic. That’s just an amazing part of you.”

 

Stephen finds himself once again staring into Tony’s soft, brown eyes: “Thank you, Tony, for everything you do for me. I love you.”

 

Tony lets out a smile and kisses Stephen’s forehead. “You should take a shower, it might de-stress you a little bit. I will get dinner started, and then tonight, we will watch a movie while we drink some wine, does that sound like a plan?”

 

Stephen nods, and he slowly rises from the chair. He smiles and walks towards the stairs.

 

Once Stephen left the room, Tony glances down at the paper. He picks it up and takes a closer look at the scribbles. He finds that he can make out the words, just barely, but enough so that he can understand it.

 

“ _ I love you, Tony Stark.” _

 

Tony smiles and gently folds the paper and puts it in his pocket, to be later placed inside his bedroom drawer, where he keeps all of his prized possessions. 

 


End file.
